


Get Your Coffee Hot

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fast Food, Humor, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Asuma takes the job at a fastfood pit-stop running the graveyard shift so he can smoke while working the hot grill, ashing right on the floor.”  [2010.07.07]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Get Your Coffee Hot

**“Get Your Coffee Hot”**

♦

Asuma takes the job at a fastfood pit-stop running the graveyard shift so he can smoke while working the hot grill, ashing right on the floor. Every so often he twirls the spatula, just for something to do, sleeves rolled up past the elbow, and apron folded down in half and then tied off-center to make a statement.

His one employee, Shikamaru, is watching his every move, leaning his elbow on the cash register and chewing on a straw, rolling it over his tongue while Asuma’s bare forearms flex and release, flex and release.

Asuma pretends not to notice, tapping the fry-basket against the rack, scratching the stubble under his jaw. He’s hungry, but not for anything served at this grease pit. His appetite is for one thing only: that naked stretch of skin between the collar of Shikamaru’s t-shirt and where his dark hair climbs up into a messy ponytail. He could gnaw there for hours, holding Shikamaru down against the front counter and … _Fuck._ He’s gotta ease the tension somehow, or go crazy from the quiet; they won’t have many customers this late at night.

“Hey. Get me a coke.”

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, and plods to the soda fountain like it’s some huge inconvenience. “Ice?”

“Yeah.”

Shikamaru sighs, and scoops the ice to the rim, then presses the button and lets the soda foam over the top, settle, and foam once more.

Asuma turns off the fryer and sets the basket up so the fries will drain, as Shikamaru comes around the corner.

“Here’s your damn Coke.” Shikamaru holds it out.

Asuma reaches for it but they fumble the hand off -- the super-sized cup tips over and splashes all down Shikamaru’s front, a deluge of ice and soda crashing on the floor around their feet.

“Fuck _me!”_ Shikamaru yanks his apron over his head, his white uniform shirt saturated and stained with ice-cold cola, and his tightened nipples plainly visible under the lightweight fabric.

Asuma grabs him a clean towel from beside the grill, but is so distracted by the delectable meal presented right in front of him, he slips on an ice cube and yanks Shikamaru down on top of him in an awkward tangle. And then, _well_ …

Shikamaru’s seduction strategy works better than either of them ever imagined, even if the floor is sticky and cold, and the kisses are way sloppier than the burgers they serve.

Asuma swore when he took this job never to get involved with one of his employees, but… it’s not like he got the job because he was smart. And getting fired for a reason as good as Shikamaru might actually make him a genius.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> I love a seductive Shikamaru. ♥! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! xoxo


End file.
